Forgotten Love
by Lycaon-san
Summary: In a world dominated by humans and monsters alike, we are left to wonder where the line is between the two, defining them. A boy with inhuman features and a girl of normality must come together to protect their friends meanwhile uncovering a forgotten love. Hiro x Zerotwo.
1. Problem Child

_The Jian is also known as the bird that shares wings, without a partner the bird alone cannot fly only having one wing. They are imperfect, incomplete creatures, but for some reason their existence struck me as profoundly beautiful._

 **~~With Zerotwo~~**

The Jian is known as the bird that shares wings. An all too common thought amongst the many the troubled girl possesses.

 _It_ _'s said without a partner they are incapable of flight, They're pathetic creatures. Its said they have to cower away until they meet a partner amongst the tree leaves._

Zerotwo lays in the dense forest with her lengthy, pink hair spread across the grass, finding comfort only in this place, a warm familiarity that can't be explained. The sun beams down through the cracks in the canopy. The hot sensation hitting her porcelain face emulating a fatiguing sentiment. This is, unfortunately, abruptly shattered by a dawning conundrum as a thought resurfaces, remembering her main reason for taking refuge on the emerald bedding. Finding an excuse to stay a mist her comrades. As if forcing herself to become energised she opens the holographic phone hidden inside a pocket in her skirt to see Ichigo's insistent attempts to conquer her attention. All ranging from "You better come to the welcoming ceremony!" to "I'm here for you…"

Realising precious time alone is over she stumbles up the hill to the building known as 'home'. A seizable building with various rooms, none of which the lonesome girl feels welcome in. Upon meeting the summit of the hill thoughts that once plagued her mind are vanquished by a monotone thud sounding into her brain.

A crimson splatter trickles down the reflection of her face in the window of the building Zerotwo has grown to dislike and at her feet lies the injured bird, coloured obsidian black and angelic white, juxtaposing each other exponentially. The contradictory bird squirms on the grass fighting unconsciousness profusely. Slowly crouching down to get a closer look she reaches out her hand attempting to offer aid only for the helpless bird to flutter into the dense forest, barely staying air-born.

"Coward…"

The word is fallen flat by wind howling and engines roaring overhead just beyond the glass dome that cages the inhabitants, blocking all opposing sounds from the rustling of leaves to the ambient noises of insects. Zerotwo's surroundings are enveloped by the carrier-jets ominous shadow. Carrier jets are often used to carry Franxx as well as their corresponding pilots and maybe a few tag-a-longs. Rumours already spread of the 'Partner Killer'.

 **~~With Code 000~~**

A lean boy wearing a blue uniform shrouded in a raven-black cloak stares out the air crafts window with little interest, absorbing the view. His hair almost matching the colour of his cloak can be seen covering his sapphire blue eyes at brief moments before being blown up by his own gust of air, his mostly grey hat placed hastily upon his head. Meanwhile he juggles a lime lollipop with his tongue.

"I wanna take a bath." The boy exclaims rather unexpectedly to those around him. The man in front of him, huffs in annoyance. Curiously his face is half covered in oil-black steel, a sapphire eye amongst it.

"Again?" His annoyance only to be laced with more annoyance.

"Control yourself a little." Discarding the doctors response the boy, Code 000, shuffles to the seat closest to the ally and leans over the arm of the chair.

"Hey! Why do you look so glum?" Who he was questioning was a petite girl with golden hair curled up into a bun at the back of her head of which was rested against her seat. She wore a similar uniform but red without a cloak and hat. She herself wasn't in what you would call pristine condition. She wore an arm brace to support the broken limb, she had bandages around her head with a neck brace and a breathing support system on her face.

"Leave the girl alone, that last fight took a lot out of her" The boy simply shifts back to the window returning to his initial position.

"Doesn't this plantation 13 have an ocean?" Still refusing to give in a red-haired woman turns and gives an agitated expression, this woman was called Nana.

"No but can't you just take a shower?"

"But I wanna go for a swim." This reply comes out like a spoilt child with his broken toy. The conversation, if you could even label it as such, was cut short by the intercoms warning of landing and orders to fasten seat belts.

"God you're all dull…"

 **~~With Squad 13~~**

"Partner killer?" The larger child, Futoshi questions as Zorome, an egoistical, energetic boy rabbits on about the infamous 'Partner Killer'

"That's right. They say that the guy has horns and fangs, some people going as far to call him a vampire. Apparently the third time someone rides with him they have their blood sucked out and dies no questions asked." Zorome ends his trivia with a fragment of laughter.

"Come on that's just a rumour isn't it?" This comes from Miku, someone with enthusiasm to even rival her partner Zorome. The boy in question simply dismisses this retorting evidence on how a 'friend' overheard an adult say so.

Meanwhile Ichigo is stood by the door as her partner, Goro enters the room.

"Any word from ZeroTwo?" he questions as Ichigo flips her phone off and tucks her hairpin in her ocean blue hair that goes only just shy of her shoulders. She replies an exasperated "No",

"Speaking of, is she going to stay with us after all?" a silver haired girl, Kokoro questions as her partner, Futoshi shuffles forward in his seat and replies after finishing the bite of bread.

"Well she didn't show up for briefing if that's worth anything."

"If she doesn't take up the offer, what happens with Niroku?" The girl, Ikuno retorts regarding ZeroTwo's incompatible stamen.

"I think she's showing real initiative, besides, she must feel isolated, I kinda feel sorry for her…" Mitsuru, Ikuno's partner says this as he walks from the window and grips the velvet sofa from behind Futoshi. Everyone retorts with some form of hum implying agreement however Ichigo holds a sour look.

 _Dammit Zerotwo…_

 **~~With Code 000~~**

The air around the diverse group comprised of a demon, a wounded girl, a prude, a pervert and mindless soldiers is disturbed by the engine raving as the aircraft lands, casting it's shadow over the landing bay. To make matters worse they all get to listen to the doctors, a pervert, complaints on air travel and his sexual advances towards Nana, a prude.

 _What a pain…_

The group continue down the bland hallways reaching a large opening with countless floors and every inch covered in that same steel colour. For the most part code 000 has remained silent hoping he'll remain ignored. Moments he listens in he hear fragments of conversation about new tests on children, as if they are lab rats. Then again, that's all they've ever been to the 'adults'.

 _Yep I'm out of here_

"On that thought please attend the start up ceremony doctor."

The man in front cranes his head back in annoyance, wanting to be anywhere else.

"Yes I know, by the way, It seems our problem child has ran off."

Everyone shuffles in panic thinking to the last time they saw him, Nana especially. This is followed by the doctor nonchalantly raising his cane, pointing to a lower floor. Once everyone looks over they are just in time to see the horned boy glance back with a mischievous grin, clearly pleased with himself, hastily discarding his hat to the right of him, disappearing off through a nearby door. The petite girl looks down with her usual composed look being thrown off balance.

"Why can't he just stay put."

 **~~With Zerotwo~~**

Much to Zerotwo's embarrassed she concluded in following the 'Coward'. The trees constructing the forest all look similar yet the curious girl can somehow tell she's never been to this area of the forest. Light shines through some oncoming trees and as she breaks through Zerotwo is greeted with a vast lake reflecting the radiance of the sun. Contradicting this beauty the lake is lined with a layer of fog, masking the far reaches of the lake. Averting attention from the lake it is placed upon some clothes carelessly discarded on a knocked down tree. The uniform isn't of what commonly recognised by the children, opposed to their light grey uniform with aspects of blue covering the chest region and a red star in the centre of the chest. Zerotwo picks up an article of clothing she doesn't recognise to only have an abrupt splash rip her attention back to the lake, gradually noticing a masculine silhouette emerge from the lake. Then realising she,s ever so creepily watching a person swimming, possibly naked, pulls her gaze elsewhere to notice all sounds of noise have dropped dead.

"He's drowning!" leaping into the water beginning a sprint a rush of water approaches the seemingly defenceless girl at an immense velocity and seeing this she abruptly halts to moments later see a boy fly out the water. Deep blue horns like sapphires transfixing her gaze, simply unable to move, his horns being the height of beauty. She found herself hardly able to divert her eyes, the first boy she'd seen naked and his eyes mirroring the elegance of his horns compelling her to not look away. It took all too long to notice the still squirming fish impaled by his snow-white fangs.

The 'pretty boy' spat aside the poor animal and strode even closer to the paralysed onlooker, able to feel his warm breath on the awaiting lips of the girl in question. She finally snaps out of the hypnosis and almost has a heart attack, suddenly registering the situation.

"Why are you naked?!" as if this was simply natural he passed her with barely any regard for her presence, making his way to the lake edge.

"Well I wasn't going to swim in uniform was I?" yet again finding no discomfort in the situation.

"True true, but...Who even are you?" She says this in a clearly annoyed tone. He continues back towards the downed tree glancing at the questioner every so often out the corner of his eye.

"You're full of questions aren't you, let me ask one first, what's your name?"

As the questioning transpires the candy-haired girl makes her way round to the lake edge also and resumes to looking into the raven-haired boys eyes.

"My names Zerotwo, or at least that's what I go by. Oh and you're still naked…" This is said as a feint ruby glazes her cheeks. He looks her up and down as if figuring out a remark to instate.

"I'd love to pervert, hand me back your safety blanket then." The judgemental boy voices this as he points to Zerotwo's hand firmly grasped around his underwear. Noticing this she almost squeals as she struggles to not drop it in a frenzy. Finally returning to her usual composure she looks straight into his eyes trying to suppress the temptation to let her eyes wander before presenting the 'safety blanket' back to him. The ruby in her cheeks now turning to a searing blaze. Returning the eye contact a large grin appears on his face before instead of grabbing his underwear, grasping her wrist and pulling her right up to his face. Enough to feel her erratic breathing against his jawline. This only intensifies the blush creeping under her cheeks.

"Awww you're blushing, don't be embarrassed I'm flattered."

Zerotwo, snapping out of her trance, abruptly pushes his still damp chest and stumbles backwards.

"Quit messing with me."

Precariously the candy-haired girl turns towards the lake sitting at its edge waiting for the mysterious boy to change back into his cloths. After some awkward silence it is broken by the boy gently kicking Zerotwo into the water. Before hitting the water she turns to face her attacker so she didn't land face first. He edged closer, hovering over her, close enough to feel the light breathing from his nose.

"Your a parasite right?" caught off guard she stumbles over her word like a child would with its first steps.

"N-no, well kinda, I can't… pilot, I'm not compatible with my partner."

Giving a sympathetic look the demon-like boy raises to his feet looking down on her with a kind smile.

"So we're the same, I'm not what you'd call compatible, I mean look at me." As this is said he gestures to his horns as he continues to fiddle with the carbon ring with a glowing blue going round the middle on his forefinger. With no sense of warning the downed girl swipes the off-guard demons legs and shoved his waist, finally finding herself straddling him with a devilish smile.

"How the tables have turned pretty boy." The boy in question can't help but let out a little giggle in response. They snap back into eye contact getting lost in each others gaze, something they seem to be doing a lot.

"Y'know, I think I like you. What do you say to being my darling?" The petite girl looks down into his deep, blue eyes and questions, well, the question. His smile grows to one of more joy, showing pearl, white teeth, fangs among them, yet that smile felt so inviting to Zerotwo.

"Darling? Is that like a partner?" He sits up, in result slipping Zerotwo onto his lap. Lifting her and himself up to their feet.

"Your ability will still be there, I think I can wake it up, and… It was nice you weren't freaked out by my horns." He said the latter of that sentence quite nervously, gently scratching his cheek with his forefinger to further enforce the adjective.

Between his peculiar but alluring horns and a personality to match, she could only find herself reaching for his offer. Before she makes the contract with the demon, rustling is heard in the tree line. Upon hearing this the boys smile fades to one of stone and a hint of sorrow.

 _Even with others he looks so lonely._

"Never mind…" Breaking through the trees was a group of soldiers with a parasite leading the unit. The mysterious demon had now straightened up and turned to the noise, talking steps out the water. The girl ahead was the same one on the aircraft, with her golden hair. She strides over to the rouge code and grabs his collar to bring his head down to her height, firmly placing his previously discarded hat on his head.

"Quit running off, as your partner I get flak for it." She says this in a very demanding tone, a tone moulded as if this has happened many many times before.

"I got bored waiting around." After this transaction the quite agitated girl acknowledges Zerotwo standing in the lake as she trudges out of the lake. The 'partner' confronts her apologising for what has transpired as she walks away tugging the problem child along by his recently reunited cloak, provided by personnel.

Zerotwo just stands there in daze as her only opportunity is taken away from her. Realising this she quickly gathers her thoughts and without much thought questions after him.

"Hey! You never gave me your name." clearly gaining his attention he turns around slipping from the parasites grip and curiously raises an eyebrow at her with his previously holy smile plagued from his face replaced with no emotion to it only barley visible behind his cloak collar. The cloak itself shrouding his entire body like a safety blanket.

"My name? My code is 000 but I do prefer being called Hiro." After the long awaited introduction he flaps his cloak by casting his arm to the side and walks back into the dense forest.

As Zerotwo is later escorted to a nearby transport only one train of thought is driving through her mind. The thought of piloting with the recently dubbed Hiro and as she sees the contradictory bird trampled and bloodied on the dirt the thought is derailed. Knowing that a flightless bird belongs nowhere.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 may take some time so I know If people enjoy this idea. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. The Steel Sentinel

_Italics-Thoughts_

 **Bold-Person/Area Or Me**

* * *

 **~~With Zerotwo~~**

Sat in a docking bay, Zerotwo twirls her hat around her forefinger. To the left of her there was her 'partner.' He wore a grey uniform with a blue torso, the traditional boys attire. He has combed mud-brown hair arching over into a neat semicircle. A hazel colour pollutes his eyes that are now left soulless and cheeks left a feint rose. Crossing one leg over the other she tries to drown herself into her own thoughts, still circulating the dull, grey hat just before repudiating it onto the floor.

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Like a vexatious metronome created to hate her. The noise that has been rattling off the cold, metallic beams for what seems like hours.

 _He_ _'s been doing that for HALF AN HOUR!_

"Stop it!"

The boy adjacent to the candy-haired girl, full head to toe in anxiety, jolts up from shock, turning his fear stricken gaze towards his broken 'partner'. What is this? The end of the line.

 **~~A few minutes prior~~**

"Are you sure you want to go back to the garden?"

The man behind the desk in the dull room was Hachi. Zerotwo's emerald eyes avert downcast, contemplating her decision. With nowhere to go, with nobody to turn to she seeks refuge in the garden. This is the place every child grew up in, to become pilots to defend the plantation, for Papa.

"Yes, I am."

After she is dismissed she pushes the polished door open, sunlight purifying the darkness. To the left, Niroku, her 'partner' sits, crying. Hesitantly Zerotwo walks over to the sorrowful boy and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Without saying another word she walks out the sitting area towards the boarding area, ready to be rid of the plantation, Niroku silently following behind.

 **~~Present~~**

Returning to his initial position, now with both feet firmly strapped to the steel floor, he sheds his final tear.

Zerotwo swivels in her chair allowing her legs to hang over the arm of it whilst her elegant, pink hair cascades over the other arm. Unlike before her confidence for leaving this place suddenly dies. Images of the mysterious boy splatter in her head like colours in a picture book. A dull hope that one day they will meet again and pilot together like he offered.

 _No, no, no, no I can't leave, not yet, not until I see him again, Hiro_

Abruptly getting out her seat, drawing the attention of Niroku and a nearby guard, she grabs her nearby hat off the floor and paces back towards the plantation.

"Hey, where are you going?" The guard calls after her and she turns around flashing him and her former 'partner' a final, contagious smile.

"I changed my mind, I'm taking the offer of staying here." This left Niroku with a saddened expression but one of understanding. Twirling around, back facing the others she throws her hat into the air, comfortably landing back onto her head.

 **~~With Niroku~~**

 _So she is really staying?_

A small tear trickles down Niroku's crimson cheek. Standing up he strolls over to the rail overseeing the vast, coco surface. Maintaining a narrowed gaze he spots movement on the horizon. Leaning far over the railing, as if to increase his vision, two protruding, sapphire horns divide the horizon line.

Closer, closer, closer it becomes, making its way at a daunting pace, while the observing boys heart beats ever so faster. Stuck just staring at the oncoming storm, nearing with death as its accomplice. Miles, half a mile, mere meters. Death is at the doorstep, and it's not knocking, it's invading. Alarms blare in the background as the guard helplessly tugs at the catatonic child's arm.

The support pillars holding the dock together crumbles as the monster decimates them with its unparalleled strength. The very floor the adult and the child stand upon is broken like a house of cards.

 _So that's a Klaxosaur, scary._

The dock is left dust and rubble in the demons wake, and leaving nothing living behind.

 **~~With Zerotwo~~**

Silence, to only be accompanied by the whistling wind and the light footsteps of a gleeful girl, full head to toe in joy. She skips down the metallic pathway overlooking the outstretches of the local, uninhabitable areas.

Ominous mechanical noises partnered with booms, bangs and clangs could be heard give or take 100 metres behind Zerotwo but the girl in question is too delirious to notice the grim reaper approaching.

Snapped into reality the whimsical girl makes out a gargantuan silhouette among the dense dust clouds. Like a fly in a hurricane she's flung aside onto her back just stopping inches from the plantation wall, her hat being forgotten into the wind.

The world seems to spin around her as she tries to regain her footing, only just in time to see a clearer figure rampaging after the colossal beast.

 _Is that a Franxx?_

Transitioning into a feeble jog, Zerotwo follows the titans at war. Turning around the bend towards the skirmish the metal-skinned leopard bites into the spine of the opposing beast comprised of neon-blue streaks over its body looking almost like scars and oil-black skin, more looking like steel.

The beast raves erratically in attempt to shake off the bloodthirsty animal firmly latched onto its back. Upon being thrown off it gives little airspace as it dives strait back in embedding its javelin shaped tail inside the jaw of the Klaxosaur, causing a roar of pain to escape its mouth.

In desperation the Klaxosaur extends its tail into a funnel, charging energy shown by the rings of the funnel glowing an even brighter blue. Slamming its chin to the ground positioning its agape mouth to the mysterious Franxx it discharges a beam of cerulean light akin to the colour of its tail, point-blank, conjuring a conglomeration of dust as the result.

Zerotwo squints her eyes hoping to see the aftermath only for her entire vision to be obstructed by a large, steel animal being hurled her way. She quickly dives to safety behind a nearby wall further into the plantation crust.

Peering around the corner she sees the door to the machine spark open and a limp body tumble out. Moments later a familiar boy with alluring, azure horns leaps out, kneeling next to the lifeless figure.

Hiro lifts his partners head up onto his lap and strokes her hair, tears being absorbed into her golden locks.

"Come on, please wake up, I can't lose another one, please."

His voice is barely above a whisper. His grasp on her intensifying as he lifts her whole upper body into his embrace, clinging onto the long since dead girl.

"Please! I didn't even give you a name, how about Kireina or… Hana, Please. Don't leave me all alone!"

His weeps grow louder as he mourns someone he never thought he cared for so much, he didn't even remember her code name. His body is overwhelmed by shaking and the girls corpse slips from his arms as he fully collapses onto the floor holding his head, trying to silence his weakness.

A lonely tear travels down the hidden girls cheek, as she watches the person she saw as so confident and strong fall apart in front of her. Precariously she slips around the corner and steps over to the lonely demon. She crouches down and confidently places her hand in Hiro's soft, raven hair, often grazing his hypnotic horns. He slowly raises his head, looking into Zerotwo's emerald orbs, still with a silvery coat over his eyes and tears tricking down his rose cheeks, in stark contrast with his pearl skin. She moves her hand to cup his left cheek still sustaining eye contact.

"You're not alone, you have me, your darling."

Any remaining tears yet to come flood out at once as he crawls into Zerotwo's embrace, head against her chest, able to hear the quickening of her heart beat.

Slowly and reluctantly Hiro pulls from her warm embrace and raises to his feet, wiping the remaining tears from his face, offering Zerotwo his hand.

"Come on darling, we have a Klaxosaur to kill." Flashing her an all too infatuating smile she takes his hand and is lead into the fallen, steel leopard.

Distant screams can be heard as the attacker towers over the helpless children of squad 13 as well as other staff. A radiant light blinds the area for a brief moment before a crude force slams into the metallic monster, hurling it metres in the air and far along the desolate plain. In its place a towering knight stands with a slim, relative to its size, masculine figure with muscles going up its abdomen, across the chest and along its arms. With a large spear in one hand, almost as tall as the Franxx holding it. The rocket boosters engage on the back of its legs, streamlining it towards the enemy.

Launching the spear forward it pierces the leg and the determined machine grabs the cable connecting it to the spear and pulls, thrusting the beast and itself towards each other. Grasping hold of the spear once again the Franxx drives the spear into its agape mouth, charging magma energy into a blast that explodes the grotesque machine inside out.

On the boarder of the plantation steps forward in front of everyone else watching.

"The Steel Sentinel has awoken, Strelizia!" A wave of thick, blue blood coats the recently dubbed Strelizia as it begins its triumphant stride back to the plantation.

 **~~With Squad 13~~**

The mechanical war machine responsible for saving so many kneels down so the exit door reaches the floor, the area around it clear from anyone who doesn't wish to be trampled on. The children of squad 13 wait in anticipation along side other personnel as the door slides open revealing a limp girl being bridal-carried in the arms of a peculiar boy. The children rush over recognising the waves of pink hair but stop shy of 2 metres, transfixed on the boys imposing horns.

 _Partner Killer_

"Leave her alone!" wasting no time Ichigo storms forward but to her surprise he simply just walked past as if she wasn't there.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Gaining attention Hiro turns back and shoots her a cold stare, his jaw visually tensing.

"Yes I'm aware, but Zerotwo needs medical attention." Without another word to add to their conversation he continues walking over to medical operatives.

Zerotwo suddenly stirs in his arms and looks up at him, barely staying concious.

"Hiro?" The boy in question looks down at her quizzically, quite caught off guard not expecting her to wake up. His confused expression contorts to one of sympathy as he places her on a stretcher and strokes her head.

"It's okay darling, get some rest." and with that she simply smiles and slips into unconsciousness. Flashing squad 13 a smile, Hiro is escorted off by a military unit.

Ichigo watches him walk off and finds herself smiling.

 _Partner killer, he doesn't seem so bad._

* * *

 **Yes the plot is almost identical, Yes, I'm aware. I will divert from canon in a bigger way but at the beginning of the story It's hard to do that unless you change the entire plot of Daring In The Franxx or are a skilled writer which I'm not.**

 **Anyways, rant over, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Home Sweet Home

__Italics-Thoughts__

 ** **Bold-Person/Area Or Me****

 **~~With Zerotwo~~**

As the curtains to Zerotwo's drowsy gaze part, artificial light desperately floods her vision. Upon awakening she soon comes to realize that she is in a medical room and one familiar boy is sat in the corner with his head in a book. His horns only just visible above the cover.

Clearly aware of her awakening he drops the book down, holding it to his chest allowing the nauseous girl to see his alluring features, his horns and eyes appearing even more radiant than she recalls from the previous day.

"Hey there stranger." His words are accompanied by a soft smile that only lights up his face even more. Before retorting a response she tries gathering her thoughts as well as her fragmented memory. Searching her brain nothing really sparked a memory jog.

 _Yesterday, the last moments seem but a blur._

"Hey, what happened? I don't remember much." To this the boy in question hastily dropped his book to the side of the chair he sat in and theatrically raised his legs in the air, leaping out his seat to the bed side. Securing his feat to the floor he placed his hands behind his back and leaned close up to her face as if inspecting all the curves and attractions of her face.

"You piloted a Franxx silly, you were amazing." upon receiving this information she is suddenly reminded of the limp girl and Hiro's tear stricken face.

Seeing Zerotwo is lost in thought Hiro straightens back up and brings his arm around to flick her on the forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Suppressing laughter he simply walks up to the door and looks back at her.

"You were spacing out, now you coming or what, everyone's waiting… I think." Retorting with rolling her eyes she slips out of bed and goes to catch up with the fleeting boy, walking past his book and picking it up along the way.

"Hey here's your book, didn't peg you for a reader." Before handing it back she had a quick glance at the cover that read 'Monstrous Lover.'

"Oh thanks, one of my favourites. Come on darling, they must be worried." Zerotwo followed a few paces behind remembering his pained face as he cradles his partners corpse. This image burrowed itself into her subconscious like a parasite.

Walking through the forest she's recently come to familiarize herself with, herself and the demonic boy approached the children's home with Ichigo sat on the porch petting a heavenly,white feline. Hearing the duo's footsteps her ears perk up and she pulls her attention from the kitten to her friend and a person she's unsure about.

"Zerotwo! How are you?" Ichigo almost yelps as she bounds down the steps towards the startled couple.

"I'm fine, sorry to worry you." Feeling the awkward tension that is about to arise Hiro silently sneaks out the conversation and makes his way to the building.

Zerotwo keeps her gaze at the floor to avoid eye contact, something she hates engaging into with her comrade, as Ichigo always sees right into her thoughts. It's proven to be quite a formidable weapon against her squad she leads.

"So, about Code 000, I don't thi-" Her sentence was abruptly cut short by yelps coming from their home. Suddenly noticing the 'different' boy had ran off Zerotwo leaped up the steps, through the doors and into the dining room.

The sight that greeted her was Hiro stealing bits off of everybody's plates much to her squads dismay.

"Hiro what are you doing?" Her harsh tone quickly gets the thief to snap his head in her direction with a piece of bread stuffed in his face, his eyes with a mixture of fear and innocence. Ripping the remaining bread from his lips he quickly finished digesting the bread already in his mouth.

"I got hungry, do you want me to starve?" Getting no answer exempt from a disapproving stare he huffed and tossed the half-eaten bread back at Miku.

"Ewww I don't want it back." Dropping the food to the floor Hiro simply rolls his eyes and walks up to Zerotwo patting her head in a patronising manner.

"All better?" Zerotwo suddenly becomes very aware of the attention the two have gained and without a word she grabs his hand much like he was a child in traffic and pulls him out the room. Once out of sight she hides her crimson face induced by there public 'moment' into Hiro's chest.

"There's no need to get all flustered, I'll go properly introduce myself, okay?" His approval was given through a small nod felt against his chest. Mere moments before Hiro led her back into the room by hand he quite slyly placed a kiss on her forehead which pushed her blush to unknown shades of red.

Re-entering the room everyone was now sat down and all eyes turned to the 'Partner Killer.'

"Hey, I'm Code 000 but I prefer Hiro, nice to meet you all, probably." This is followed by a jokingly exaggerated bow.

After his untimely introduction he nonchalantly leans against the wall behind Zerotwo while everyone eats. Clearly growing tired of standing around he moves forward to the familiar girl and sits on the very edge of her chair wrapping his arm gently along her shoulders.

"Budge over a bit please darling." Doing so she offers up half of her chair. Meanwhile being very aware of people not so subtly mumbling things such as 'What's a darling?'

Ikuno, clearly being the fastest eater out of the group later walked over to the newcomer and his 'darling.' With perfect posture she offered out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Code 000, will you be joining our squad?" Pulling his gaze from his beloved darling he gave the awaiting girl a sly glance and then the same to everyone else in the room who was watching. With a devilish smirk he grabbed Ikuno's wrist to pull himself up and presses his body right against hers earning a squeal on her part and a gasp from the others. Being substantially taller, Hiro was looking down on her emitting a condescending vibe, purposefully or otherwise, it was there. Keeping an arm around her back to prevent her from retreating he leaned in slightly closer.

"Firstly, please, call me Hiro. And secondly, I'm a run-away." This is finalised by a large smile, purposefully exposing his fangs and letting go of her. With no hesitation the startled girl retreated to Ichigo for support.

"Ahem!" Everyone in the room exempt from Hiro shot there eyes over to the speaker. Hiro simply groaned and muttered something under his breathe, proceeding to sit back with Zerotwo.

"Nana!" This came from, almost, every child in the room, clearly happy to see her. Nana proceeds on voicing her speech of with Hiro assumes she's been itching to give suggested by the dumb grin on her face. To the side of the judging boy an elbow was jabbed into his side, rewarding a little grunt.

"Hiro watch your language!" This was said sharply but in a whisper. Initially confused he soon realises she has very good hearing and gives up some nervous laughter followed by a smile paralleling his laughter.

"Now, Code 00-"

"Hiro…"

"Hiro. You don't belong here do you. Come with me."

Begrudgingly, he got to his feet in a very fatigued manner, clearly displeased with this arrangement.

"Fine." Stopping just before he makes a step he spins back round at break-neck speed and at a speed akin to the spin, he darts towards Zerotwo's ear and speaks in a mere whisper.

"I'll be back for you darling." Through this act his hot air travels right into her skin, crawling under it formulating a warm sensation. Leaving everyone confused and Zerotwo flustered, the coquettish devil left the room with Nana.

 **~~With Squad 13 Girls Changing Room~~**

"So Zerotwo, this boy. Are you two lovers?" Every word that came out of Miku's mouth in that instant were prolonged by approximately three syllables. This was accompanied by the full attention of Kokoro and two side glances from Ichigo and Ikuno. Clearly intimidated she welled up like tomato.

"I-It's not like that, we just met." Distinctly not convinced Miku returns to changing into her battle uniform. Zerotwo simply huffs and averts her gaze back to her locker. This time Ikuno decides to add input.

"Hey Zerotwo, what did it feel like?" Caught off guard, shown in the moment of silence that proceeds, she looks up at the almost worried girls expression.

"Well I can't remember too much like how I actually got into position but I do remember feeling whole and complete, and a kind of tingly sensation…" The latter of that response being laced with embarrassment.

 _Tingly huh, that's not how I'd put it._

 **~~The Start-up Ritual - Flashback~~**

"Commence connecting." Upon these words every Franxx was started up by the duo's inside each-one. When everyone seemed to be going with ease Ikuno found herself coping but only just. For her it was as if hundreds of tethers connected to everyone of her limbs pulling outwards waiting for her to snap. Sweat rolled down her face like bullets but she had to keep her pain under-wraps so there Franxx wouldn't collapse. It wasn't as if she was scared Mitsuru would be disappointed, in fact she could never tell what he felt, he was always so unemotional. It was more she didn't want to disappoint herself. All she'd ever lived for, as for every other child, was for this very moment and screwing up this meant being stuck in Zerotwo's prior position, being useless. To be honest Ikuno didn't believe the situation Zerotwo was in now was any more simple.

This moment meant everything.

 **~~Present~~**

 _Not long now till my act breaks._

* * *

 **Boom, done. Lemme know if the length of these chapters are adequate. I decided to give Ikuno more involvement because I believe she was mostly tossed aside. I want to try give her more depth. A couple days ago I re-wrote the first chapter a bit, for better or worse, you decide. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
